For portability, many electronic devices are designed to operate on batteries as a remote power source. Examples of such devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable personal computers (PCs). Users generally prefer rechargeable batteries, such as nickel cadmium (NiCd) batteries, rather than regular alkaline batteries, as NiCd batteries are capable of being recharged many times and are therefore more economical than their alkaline counterparts, which must be replaced and discarded when they have been depleted.
As a result of this preference for rechargeable batteries, many portable devices are equipped with a battery charger to allow periodic recharging of the batteries from an alternating current (AC) power source, such as a standard AC outlet. Further, such devices often include an AC adapter so that during long periods of stationary use, battery potential can be conserved by operating the device directly from an AC power source. Electric wiring in the form of detachable cable is utilized to selectively connect the charger or AC adapter to the power source. In some instances, multiple sections of cable must be manipulated to properly connect the various components with the power source.
Portable devices are also periodically connected to other devices for the purpose of data transfer. For example, it may be desirable to communicate data between a portable PDA and a desktop PC in order update the information stored in each device or to download information from one device to the other. Detachable cabling is utilized to interconnect these devices at their respective communications ports.
There are many inconveniences associated with the use of detachable cabling to connect portable devices to a power source or to another device for data transfer. Cables are cumbersome and easily become disassociated from the device when needed, or lost altogether. They often get tangled, both with the device and with one another. Cables may be attached incorrectly or become detached unintentionally. Further, cables become worn or broken with frequent use resulting in poor connections. Accordingly, any reduction in the amount of cabling necessary to transfer power or data to a portable device would greatly enhance the utility thereof.
Other conventional arrangements for removably connecting electronic devices to a signal or power source include mechanical interfaces for the relative positioning of electrically conductive plates, tabs or similar members, such as found in base units or receptacles used with portable telephones and other equipment. However, all such arrangements relying on mechanical connections possess disadvantages similar to those described above with respect to cabling, and are therefore undesirable in many respects.
Therefore, what is needed is a system by which a portable device may be removably connected to a power source or to another device for data transfer, without employing detachable cables or other mechanical contact arrangements.